


No visitation rights

by blackandbluegrayson



Series: RoyDick omegaverse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Families of Choice, M/M, OC Baby - Freeform, Omega Dick Grayson, Past Dick Grayson/Mystery Alpha, Past Mpreg, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: After the birth of Dick's baby, the father decide to make a night visit.Omega Dick Week Day 4 : Single Parent/Kids from Another Alpha





	No visitation rights

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to GoddessofRoyalty that beta this text, even with how busy this week is. *HUGS*

Roy had no idea what woke him up, but he has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. If years of vigilantism have taught him one thing it is to trust his guts. Instinctively he reaches for the other side of the bed and frowns when he finds it empty but still a little warm.

Dick must have gotten up recently. But why? He hasn’t heard the baby cry, and Lian is having a sleepover at a friend’s house.

The archer rubs his eyes and listens to the apartment noise, trying to figure out his mate’s location. He finally overhears his voice coming from their pup’s room beside theirs. He is confused by how his whisper sounds so weird. It’s harder and colder. Not how Dick would ever talk to a child.

When a second voice joins him, Roy is up in an instant and already reaching under the bed to grab the hand-crossbow hiding in a secure compartment. Not his weapon of choice, but it’s small, easy to use and, more importantly, deadly accurate.

All he needs to protect his mate and son.

He makes his way to the nursery as fast and silently he can. He has no idea of what his going on, but he knows he can’t just barge in with a weapon in there. Dick would kill him if the intruder didn’t. 

Roy presses his back against the wall and listen.

“I won’t repeat myself. Put. My. Son. Down.” Dick hisses dangerous.

“I’m not here to kidnap him.” The other man says. The voice and the smells should probably be familiar, but Roy’s instincts are running too wild for him to recognize them. All he knows is that there is a threatening alpha in his home. 

“Of course not, because if you take one step toward that window. You’re a dead man.” Dick growls.

Roy peeks inside and tries to have a good view of his target, but itis a no-go. They would need to rearrange the room, so the crib his visible from the doorway after this nightmare. That is, if they don’t move out altogether. The lamppost from the street is casting enough light for him to see Dick. The omega fists are clenched on his side. He is ready to fight. His eyes burning with anger and he is literally snarling.

“You wouldn’t take a life,” the other man says. “You would never have in you.” 

“You are threatening my son and my pack. Don’t test us.” Dick warns the intruder. His voice so cold that Roy feels a shiver go down his spine. It seems to have some effect, because Roy hears a ruffling sound and a little whimper. The baby is back in the crib. 

“Us? You really expect that archer to do anything?” The male laughs. “Of all the alpha you could have chosen, you have to go for the drug addict.”

Dick growls and steps forwards now that their son was mostly safe in his bed. “Don’t insult my mate and the father of my pup.”

“I’m the father.” “I’m the father,” the other man claims, his scent getting stronger. . He is trying to intimidate the acrobat.

“You are not!” Dick nearly yells. That makes the baby whimper. He would probably wake up wailing soon if this continues. “The moment you say you didn’t want this baby; you renounced your right to call yourself his father. Roy has been at my side since your rejection. Offered me a place to live, came with me at all my appointments, dealt with my craving and mood shift. More importantly, he has loved Lloyd even before he was born and see him in his own son.

Dick’s smell is now so strong that it’s overpowering the foreign alpha Roy is always so proud of his mate. Hearing all this makes him even prouder.

“Lloyd?”

“Lloyd was my mother’s maiden name. Find it fitting for my son.” Dick answers. Roy hadn’t been certain when the omega had suggested that name, but when he explained his reason he couldn’t refuse. And as Lian had pointed out, it rhymed with his name and started with the same letter as hers. 

“I see,” the man answers after a long silence. “Will you ever have tell him about me?”

“Not planning on it. Except if he asks. Lloyd doesn’t need to learn he was unwanted.” Dick answers

“Richard. You know it’s not what happened?” 

“You slept with me during my heat, fully aware I was off my birth control for health reasons. You promised to take care of me.” Dick voice is angry but so sad.

“You realize I couldn’t keep that promise … our life is…” The alpha tries, but Dick cuts him.

“So, you lie. That’s all you can do,” Dick says a bit loudly.  
It’s enough to wake Lloyd and he begins the wail.

“Go now!” Dick snaps.

Roy gets inside the room just in time to see a figure disappear into the night. He could probably run after the other male and teach him to never bother them again. But Dick and their pup are more important. 

The omega is already picking Lloyd up from the crib and rocking him softly as he hums a soft lullaby.  
The archer puts his crossbow on the ground near the door and wraps his arms around them. He rubs his cheek against Dick’s hair. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt Lloyd?”

Dick shakes his head but never stops humming until their son finally calms down. Roy guides him to the rocking chair in the corner when he feels him tremble against him. Probably a mix of anger and fear. He presses a kiss to his forehead and walks to the window to close it.

“Don’t… I need that smell out,” his mates tells him, making Roy pause. 

Roy only nods and moves to get new pyjamas out and gently help Dick to change their baby. When it’s did, he looks back at the other man and caresses his cheek lovingly. 

“Can I take him?” he asks, not wanting to distress Dick more  
.  
The acrobat tenderly lays Lloyd in his father’s arms, and Roy just hugs the infant close to his chest and presses kisses on his little sleepy face. 

“What do you say about sleeping with us?” He asks Lloyd. There is no way he will let his son out of his sight. The boy only blinks a few times and yawns. 

“Think that is a yes.” He chuckles and looks at Dick.

The omega nods and gets out of the chair to follow them to their room. It takes them a few minutes to rearrange the bed, Dick and Roy lying face to face with Lloyd sleeping between them. The pillows and sheets have been cast aside in case either of the adults fall asleep. Roy’s arms extended and his hand resting on Dick’s hips. Only then does the stress seem to drain enough from Dick to have him smelling like his sweet self.

“Maybe we should move or asks Bruce to add some security feature.” Roy comments. He doesn’t want to live the situation again.

Dick shakes his head. “I love this apartment and I won’t let Bruce know what is going on. Not with how paranoid he can get.” He reaches to caresses the baby cheek. “Don’t worry. He won’t come back. If he does. I give you the right to shoot him.”

“It would be easier if you just told me who he is, so I can go shots him now,” Roy pouts. It was near a year since Dick had reached out to him after the alpha had rejected him and the unborn pup, and yet the omega still refuses to reveal his identity.

“No. Roy. I love you but when you’re angry you’re an idiot and you will get hurt,” Dick says fondly. Only Dick can use an insult as a term of endearment. 

Roy frowns a bit at it. 

“Think I can’t take care of him?” he asks, trying not to sound insulted. 

Dick smiles at him and shakes his head. 

“I know you can. That what I’m afraid of, because you won’t stop. Lloyd and Lian need you. I need you.” He rests his hand on top of the one on his hips and squeezes.

“Alright…” Roy sighs.

“Anyway. If someone must beat that sorry excuse for an alpha. It’s me.” Dick says seriously.

That makes the archer grin. “And I will cheer for you from the side babe.”

Dick smiles and leans over the top of Lloyd to kiss Roy’s lips tenderly. “I know. I’m lucky to have you in my corner.”

The red head smiles and bring him closer to him, mindful not to hurt the baby. 

“Nah, I’m the lucky one here,” he says and looks down when Lloyd whimpers a little.

Roy chuckles and lays down. Just enjoying the quiet moment with his mate and pup after the night they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to anyone that wanted to know who is the father. I'm still debating between Slade and Tiger. I realise I couldn't write any of them to save my life. So I keep it a mystery. 
> 
> Lazy I know. XD


End file.
